


A drunken kiss

by lVlary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, College AU, Drinking, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Short Chapters, Slow Build, dumb drunk bets, idk??, minors Lev/Kenma/Akaashi, two oblivious dorks in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lVlary/pseuds/lVlary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>02/13/16<br/>I know that I said that I was going to update again, but after staying away so long from this fanfic, I lost the motivation to write more for it :/ I hope that you all understand and again, really sorry!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A drunken owl and alley cat

**Author's Note:**

> 02/13/16  
> I know that I said that I was going to update again, but after staying away so long from this fanfic, I lost the motivation to write more for it :/ I hope that you all understand and again, really sorry!

A huge mob of people, hooting and hollering,were gathered around two drunken juniors as they both had just finished their 2nd bottle of beer at the same time.

"One more!" Bokuto roared as he slammed his third bottle down on the table. 

He winked at Kuroo as someone handed him another beer. 

Kuroo only winked back and finished his third, beckoning to the crowd with his hand for another. 

The crowd's shouting suddenly turned into chanting Bokuto's and Kuroo's names, getting louder and louder as they both kept on tilting the bottle up to the air. 

"Done!"

Bokuto once again slammed the beer down first, silencing the crowd - then they went into an uproar. 

"Bo-ku-to! Bo-ku-to! Bo-ku-to!" 

"You've lost your touch," Bokuto laughed, swiping his mouth with his arm. 

"Just wait until next year," Kuroo smirked, finally finishing his fourth bottle," I'll take that title of 'champion' back." 

People who betted on Bokuto gathered around him, slapping him on the back and congratulating him. 

People who betted on Kuroo however, were groaning and went away. 

"Aren't the crowd just fickle people?" Kuroo sighed, remembering how they stayed by him when he won last year. 

"You gotta give what the people want," Bokuto bantered, high-fiving the last of his crowd as they dispersed. 

"Hey guys!" 

Bokuto and Kuroo turned around to see Lev waving at them. 

Bokuto and Lev started to jump up and down excitedly towards each other and did a chest bump when they met. 

"So who won this time?" Lev asked.

"Me, obviously," Bokuto barked, raising his head to the sky and laughing out loud.

"This makes 5 wins, 3 loses, and 2 ties," Kuroo recalled," don't get all high and mighty just yet."

"Didn't you guys make a bet on doing whatever the other person said if they won?"

Kuroo glared at Lev as Lev stuck out his tongue at him.

"Oh right." Bokuto's eyes sparkled.

Kuroo sat down on the couch and groaned, pinching his nose bridge. 

"Ugh, can we do it tomorrow?" Kuroo muttered," actually, I'll do it the day after tomorrow; we'll definitely have a hangover tomorrow." 

"Come on," Bokuto whined, "I won the bet by winning the drinking game and I want to do it right now; besides, I have a good one."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"Lay it on me."

"Right. Uhh.." Bokuto swayed a bit.

"Give me a minute."

He shut his eyes and stuck out his tongue, deeply in thought.

He couldn't think clearly after all that drinking; it was hard enough for him to do that normally.

"Brain fried already?" Kuroo joked. 

"Hold on!" Bokuto slurred," wait, I got it - you need to find someone cute and kiss them." 

"Wow," Lev gasped, " that's a good one!"

Bokuto grinned, rubbing his nose smugly.

"...that's it?" I concluded, laughing," of course that's the best you could do." 

"Hey!" Bokuto's already flushed face grew redder. "Just go and do it!" 

"That girl over there with glasses looks cute," Lev whispered loudly in Kuroo's ear. 

"Alright, alright." Kuroo brushed them off and looked around with squinted eyes for someone "cute." He saw the girl that Lev suggested; she had long raven hair and a beauty mark- not to mention a nice rack too. Kuroo rolled his eyes - she's alright.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered to himself. He made his way through tight crowds of other drunken college students, when he made eye contact with the girl, holding it still when Kuroo stood in front of her.

"...do you need something," she asked; she had a pleasant voice. 

"Ah." Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. "My friend-"

"Who are you?" 

A man stood in between Kuroo and the target. He was right below Kuroo's eye level so he had to look down bit; and Kuroo inhaled sharply. 

He had dark brown hair and an equally brown pair of intense eyes. He smelled of sweat and coffee, his scent invading Kuroo's nose by being so close. 

Oh, he's that guy in my biology class- he's pretty cute.

"Sorry about this," Kuroo breathed. 

Feeling the intense eyes of Bokuto and Lev burning his back and with this very attractive guy in front of him, he, without thinking, shut his eyes and leaned down to kiss this stranger.


	2. Kissing a crow hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We told you to kiss a _girl_ ," Bokuto chortled, opening their dorm door,"not a _dude_ \- what are you, gay or something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Slight homophobia in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the positive feedback :)

Their lips parted after what seemed like an eternity; everything was in slow motion and silenced except for Kuroo's rapid heart beat. His whole body tingled when he stepped back, staring at a wide-eyed, blushing man. Then, his face suddenly darkened and his eyes flashed at Kuroo.

"What the fuck!" He shouted, connecting his fist to Kuroo's face. 

Those nearby merely glanced at them and continued on partying, paying no heed to the fallen man touching his bruised cheek. 

The flustered man's eyes finally cleared, and he looked absolutely flabbergasted. 

"I-I'm so sorry," he stammered," you just...why did you...?" 

The girl with the beauty mark had ran off somewhere and just came back with two other guys : one with grey hair and one tough looking guy with his hair in a bun. 

"Daichi...?" The grey haired spoke, looking back and forth at Kuroo and Daichi.

The one in a bun just gawked at them both, shaking even.

"Are you okay?" He squawked," Is he okay?"

Daichi helped Kuroo up, wobbling and eyes glazed over. 

"Guys," he started, his ears getting red," ah, this guy...he... kissed me."

"Kuroo!"

Bokuto and Lev rushed through the crowd and Lev took Kuroo out of Daichi's hold, slapping his face. 

"How did he get _this_ drunk?" Lev asked Bokuto.

"He did drink a couple of beers before the competition," Bokuto shrugged. 

Lev gasped at him.

"So you basically cheated!" Lev turned around, pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Hey, hey, hey," Bokuto said, slapping away his finger, "he said that he could handle it!"

"Excuse me but," the grey haired spoke, tapping on Bokuto's shoulder, "you should really get him back home; he looks really drunk." 

"Yeah, we know," Bokuto laughed," Lev, let him lean on you and let's go back to the dorms - he's so lucky that no one took pictures."

"Why me?" He whined, but he'd already placed Kuroo's arm around his neck and supported him up by holding his side. 

Lev had to lean over forward a bit or else Kuroo would be off the ground if Lev was at full height; he snickered to himself about that. Bokuto and Lev, carrying Kuroo, made their way through the crowds and out. 

"So," the grey haired turned around to face Daichi, smirking," you had your first kiss with a guy - and with a drunk one too." 

Daichi glared at him, completely red in the face.

"Shut up Suga!" he shouted, looking at the beauty mark girl for help but sighed when he saw her chuckling. 

*

"We're here." 

Lev got out of the driver's seat and opened Kuroo's door, letting him lean on him again. 

"Home sweet home!" Bokuto shouted, his face flushed. 

"Hurry up," Lev groaned, bringing Kuroo with him towards the dormitory," I have a test tomorrow."

"Which you're totally going to fail," Bokuto snorted, following behind him.

"Shut up!"

They went inside, excusing Kuroo's hiccups, and went up the stairs up to Kuroo's and Bokuto's dorm.

One side of Kuroo's face was completely numb; that guy could punch hard. 

"We told you to kiss a _girl_ ," Bokuto chortled, opening their dorm door,"not a _dude_ \- what are you, gay or something?"

"Shut up," Kuroo muttered, starting to feel the bruise," I was aiming for that girl and he suddenly appeared in between us; besides, you said to kiss 'them'." 

"So you're admitting to it," Lev breathed, leaning away," do I need to stay away or something?" 

"Yeah, I'm just gonna grab you with my gay little hands." Kuroo pushed him away; he swayed for a bit but soon found his balance.

"I'm just going to *hic* sleep all of this off," he muttered, walking towards his room.

Bokuto and Lev just grinned at each other.

"I'm going to go now," Lev grunted, stretching out his back. 

"Bye!" Bokuto and Lev did their handshake before Lev went down the stairs back to his dorm.

"How many bottles did you drink before our battle?" Bokuto called, closing the door behind him.

"Like 3 I think," Kuroo mumbled, slamming his door shut.

"That's basically alcohol poisoning!" Bokuto shouted after him, trying to count all of it with his fingers, squinting his eyes, but gave up.

Bokuto only heard a plop and the bed springs creak from Kuroo's room and already heard snoring.

He shook his head. His eyelids drooped as he was walking towards his room, but he just stopped midway and laid down on the couch. Immediately he went to sleep, and the whole room was loud with two drunken college students snoring.


	3. Superman scares me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I think biology will finally be interesting today._

"Wake up." 

Kenma threw a pillow at the back of Kuroo's head - he didn't budge. Kenma stood at his bed for a bit, contemplating what to do. 

"Wake up," he repeated, now kicking his back. 

Kuroo grunted; he grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Kenma, who caught it.

"....you do realize that we have class today, right?" 

Kuroo immediately sat upright and quickly regretted it; his head throbbed so hard that he could almost hear it. He cradled his head in his hands and groaned.

"Wait." Kenma walked out and came back with a glass of water and painkillers ready. 

Kuroo grabbed them both, washing the medicine down with water. He winced when the aftertaste of beer suddenly came up; he gulped down the rest of the water in hopes that it'll go away - it helped a little bit.

"Thanks," he muttered, wiping his mouth with his arm and placing the empty cup on his bedside drawer.

He shut his eyes when the throbbing suddenly got worser, clenching his fists. Kenma sat down in front of him and slowly pried open one of his hands; he lightly traced the kanji for relax on his palm. Kuroo smiled weakly - Kenma always knew what to do. 

His whole body relaxed but the throbbing was still going as strong as ever.

"Biology doesn't start until 5 and it's," Kenma took out his phone and glanced at the time, " 1:03PM, so just sleep until then." 

"You're so good to me," Kuroo joked, going in for a hug. 

"I'll go now," Kenma said quickly. He avoided Kuroo's large arms and escaped successfully. 

Kuroo sighed as he plopped back down on the bed, shielding his eyes from the dapple of sunlight through the blinds. 

_What happened last night?_

He racked his head but stopped when the throbbing was getting more painful; He could only vaguely remember something about biology.

"No more potatoes!" 

Kuroo's head jerked towards the sound; it was in the living room. 

There was silence - then a loud snore ripped through the dorm and steadied soon after. 

That could only be Bokuto.

Kuroo covered his face as he chuckled - He's such a weirdo. 

_I'll ask him later what happened last night when he's awake._

He felt the throbbing slowly fade away as his eyelids began to droop.

_I think biology will finally be interesting today._

*

Kuroo was awaken by the constant buzz of his phone on his drawer. At first he'd just use his pillow to cover his ears, but now he's finally gave up after like the 1000th buzz.

Cursing under his breath, he groped around his drawer until he found his phone and flipped it open - he had 22 messages, and they were all from Kenma. Confused, Kuroo read through the emails.

_3:50PM :  
Wake up, you should get ready now._

_4:30PM :  
Where are you? I'm in class right now._

_4:40PM :  
Are you still asleep??_

_4:50PM :  
You have ten minutes now - you better be coming._

_4:53PM :  
Kuroo._

_4:56PM :  
KUROO._

_4:59PM :  
The professor is in. Class has started. You're dead. _

The rest were just Kenma copy and pasting his name over again and again trying to get his attention.

Kuroo groaned and got out of bed -  
At least the throbbing has dulled. 

He glanced at his phone; it's 5:10PM. 

_If I'm already late, I might as well take it easy._

*

He finally got ready at 5:40PM, wearing a basic black shirt and kaki shorts. He tried to style his hair, but it obviously never worked out for him. 

"Ittekimasu," he called out behind him as he slipped into flip flops; Bokuto replied back with a loud snore. 

Kuroo took his backpack lying on the ground and left, closing door behind him. 

He took out his phone as he walked down the stairs and out of the main lobby. 

"I'm coming," he muttered out loud as he sent the email to Kenma.

He put it back into his pocket as he opened the door outside and felt the cool breeze of fall over him. He sighed and smiled, walking more briskly to his class. 

His phone vibrated when he was halfway there and he checked it.

_5:50PM :_

_It's almost six. Class ends at seven._

_I know; I can see that_ , he replied back.

Kuroo put away his phone and entered into the science building. Taking his sweet time, Kuroo went up the stairs and looked for the big lecture hall. Finally, he stood in front of _232 - Biology_. Slowly, he grasped the handle and opened it ever so carefully - only to make the loudest creak Kuroo had ever heard a door could creak before. 

Sighing in defeat, he opened the door normally; it still creaked atrociously. All heads, except for Kenma, suddenly whipped around to stare, including the professor's unrelenting gaze. 

"I'd appreciate it if you came on time like all the others," she called out, turning back to the board, "you just wasted a couple of precious seconds of my teaching for everyone."

Everyone looked back at the board and continued taking their notes as if nothing happened - everyone but _one_. 

A dark haired man, sitting two rows above his seat, stared at him as if he's seen a ghost. Kuroo coughed and walked faster. 

"So you finally came," Kenma said without looking at him. 

"Why on _earth_ would I miss out on my education?"

Kenma snorted as Kuroo slid in beside him, painfully aware of the laser eyes pinpointed at him. 

"Do I know him?" Kuroo whispered as he pulled out his notebook," the guy sitting two rows behind me."

Kenma glanced behind him at "superman" and back to the board. 

"That's Sawamura Daichi," Kenma answered, "He seems like the responsible type so you probably don't know him." 

"Hey!" 

Kenma silenced Kuroo with a kick to his knee underneath and Kuroo winced. 

Kuroo scratched his head, wondering if he should look behind him and wave or something.

_Maybe my hair really looked that bad._

He pushed down on his cow licked hair, only to have them spring back right up when he puts his hands down. Defeated, he started taking notes.

_I'll ask Kenma later for the notes I didn't take._

Kuroo felt his shoulders relax when the burden of the laser eyes ceased. 

_Maybe I should get a haircut once and for all._


	4. all at once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person turned around and lo and behold, it was the guy that pushed Daichi towards him. 
> 
> "Oh, it's you!"
> 
> _could this day get any- actually, I'm not going to finish that thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter; school is taking all of my time

The professor looked at the clock behind her and started to organize her notes. 

"That's all for today," she sighed, now erasing the board, "I expect a five paged essay finished by Friday - and don't even try to trick me by using a bigger font." 

Kuroo and Kenma followed the huge group of students leaving the hall, with Kenma already whipping his psp out and playing on it. 

"You never really do change, do you?" Kuroo grinned. 

Kenma glanced sideways and saw Daichi staring at Kuroo, coming their way. 

"Did you do something to him?" 

"Who?" Kuroo looked around and locked eyes with Daichi. 

Daichi's eyes widened. He stopped in his path but a grey-haired fellow pushed him forward and ran away, leaving Daichi to stumble before Kuroo. 

"Hi....there." Kuroo was racking his head for what he might've done to this guy. 

_Kenma went on ahead - the little shit._

"I'm sorry about last night," he said bluntly, even bowing a little. Now he's pulling on his collar, his eyes darting around. 

"That ... kiss caught me unaware and I reacted instinctively by punching you - I'm really sorry about that." 

_A kiss? A punch?_

Then everything came to him like an electrical jolt. He nearly doubled over but Daichi had caught him by Kuroo's shoulders. 

"Oh god, are you okay?" Daichi swung Kuroo's arm on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around Kuroo's waist. "Do you need to go to the nurse? I'm so sorry, I didn't know that it was this bad." 

His touch sent shivers down Kuroo's spine.

"No, I swear I'm fine!" He quickly jumped away from Daichi and awkwardly started to point out the door where everyone had left already. 

"I...uh... I have to go feed my cat so I have to-" He sprinted out of there, leaving Daichi stunned. 

His mind was in a blur. He slowed down when he entered into the mob of students moving around. He walked around aimlessly, following whoever was in front of him at the moment. He didn't care right now - all he could think about were the countless ways that he could've handled that situation better. 

"'I have to go feed my cat', genius!" He muttered under his breath. He could've just said that he needed to go to his next class - he didn't need to lie.

He nearly started to pull out his hair when he bumped into that person he was unknowingly following. 

"Ah, I'm sorry," he murmured. 

The person turned around and lo and behold, it was the guy that pushed Daichi towards him. 

"Oh, it's you!"

_could this day get any- actually, I'm not going to finish that thought._

"Yes, it's me." Kuroo laughed half heartedly. 

"Did Daichi apologize to you? Oh right - I forgot to introduce myself: I'm Sugawara."


	5. Orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's so short;; I'll do better in the next chapter, I promise

"I'm Tetsuro - Tetsuro Kuroo." Kuroo started to walk alongside Sugawara. 

"That night," Sugawara began, "Why did you kiss my friend?" 

_I'd never thought that this would happen to me but here I am._

"It was this stupid dare that I had to do when I lost this contest," Kuroo muttered, " I guess I saw him through beer glasses and kissed him." 

Kuroo abruptly stopped and Sugawara noticed it a bit after, turning around to face him. 

"Listen, I swear I'm not gay I..." Kuroo trailed off as he was taken aback by Sugawara; His eyes hardened as he stared at Kuroo.

"What's wrong with being gay?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with gay people it's just-" Kuroo explained, "I'm not one of them." 

They stood still for a while until Sugawara eyes finally lit back up and was cheerful again; however it seemed hollow. 

"Okay. I have to get going to my class so I'll be going now - oh, before I do though, here." 

Sugawara took out a scrap of paper from his binder and scribbled something on there, placing it in Kuroo's hand.

"It's Sawamura's phone number. You should probably explain to him about what happened, before...." Sugawara looked down, and then up again. " Nevermind."

He walked across Kuroo, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it just a bit too hard.

He then pat his back and left, leaving Kuroo alone to stare down at the small piece of paper. He cursed at himself, knowing that he'd offended that Sugawara guy. 

"Before what?" He murmured to himself. 

He stuffed the paper in his pocket and made his way to class, feeling very disturbed.


End file.
